


Run Boy Run

by elkhooves



Category: Old Habits Die Hard - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gore, Kinda, LMAO, and sent to hell, he gets beat up, idk - Freeform, im writing this to a song, it kinda gives a backstory to james, or smth, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkhooves/pseuds/elkhooves
Summary: It a backstory for James kindaor it just gives info about him idki'm writing it to song lyrics idk how to explain it





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired

_**Run boy run! This world is not made for you  
Run boy run! They’re trying to catch you** _

James ran through a crowd of people, pushing them out of the way. He was bleeding and there were people after him. They knew what he did and he knew he was going to be killed. He didn't want to go to Hell... Not yet. The Voice was growing louder, telling him to stop but he pushed on. He was so close... He just had to run a little bit farther then he would be in the forest. He just had to get there then he would be safe... Hopefully. James heard a gun fire then he felt a sharp pain in his side. It hurt to run now and his breathing was growing shallow. James placed a hand over the new wound, running past the trees and bushes. 

_**Run boy run! Running is a victory  
Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills** _

He was going deeper into the forest and he heard the people chasing him growing fainter and fainter. Good. Once James felt like he lost them, he slowed down to a stop, lifting his shirt up to look at the gun wound. It hurt. A lot. He also had several deep cuts on his arms and his nose was bloody. His head pounded as the Voice grew louder, basically screaming at him now. It really wanted him to get killed. Jesus. James sat down under a tree, leaning his head back against it. The Voice would probably try to take control soon... He wouldn't be surprised if it did. It probably didn't expect him to ignore it but he didn't want to die... He didn't want to face Satan yet... Not now.

_**Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you  
Run boy run! They’re dying to stop you** _

James looked up at the sky, staring at the sunset. Soon, the forest would be dark and he'd be stuck here until the sun rose again. He flinched him he heard distant shouts... It didn't feel real though... Maybe he was just paranoid and was imagining things. Hopefully. He couldn't move. Nononono. The Voice took control. It didn't sound happy and he knew it was going to make him find those people again. He desperately tried to take back control as he stood up and began to walk. He couldn't control anything... Only his thoughts. Every step he took hurt... It felt like he was about to pass out any moment now. 

_**Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run! Break out from society** _

He could see flashlights in the distance... The Voice was laughing now. He couldn't understand the things it was saying but he knew it was having a great time controlling him. James heard shouting then more gunshots. The Voice let him take control again as a bullet hit his stomach, causing him to fall onto his knees. The four guys ran up to him, saying something to him. He didn't hear them and he didn't care. His vision was blurry and all he could hear was a loud ringing noise. James felt something tied around his wrists then someone grabbing his hair. One guy was punching him while another kicked at his sides. James coughed, trying to pull away as the first guy punched him one last time. 

_**Tomorrow is another day  
And you won’t have to hide away** _

James felt a gun pressed against his head. His entire body hurt and he could taste blood. He heard a loud noise then everything went black. James waited a few seconds, slowly opening his eyes to find himself in the room again. He could clearly understand the voice and boy, was it mad at him for ignoring it. "Shut up," he grumbled, sitting down against the wall. His wounds were gone but he still felt sore. There were probably more scars on him now. Oh well. He heard strange noises... Probably other demons outside. At least he was alone this time. Oh wait. He's not because the Voice won't shut the fuck up for once.

_**You’ll be a man, boy!  
But for now it’s time to run, it’s time to run!** _

James remembered being in this room. He remembered meeting Satan then trying to run out into the room. That's how the Voice got into his head. Because he ran out of the room. He knew he couldn't do it again... The other demons would kill him. Satan hasn't killed him yet... Which is strange because the voice told him that he normally kills people who keep coming back to Hell. Maybe it's because he made the deal with him or maybe Satan was interested in him for some reason. He didn't know why he wasn't dead yet and he didn't care. He heard that when Satan kills someone, it's brutal and painful.

_**Run boy run! This ride is a journey to  
Run boy run! The secret inside of you** _

Sighing, James shut his eyes. It was time to go back. Time went by fast in Hell... A few months probably passed since he was killed. When James opened his eyes, he was back in the forest. It looked different. There was snow everywhere and most of the trees looked dead. Strange. At least those guys weren't there... Hopefully. He rubbed his side, lifting his shirt up a bit to look at the new scar. That's the only thing that sucks about the deal he made. Every time he died, he gained scars. He had a lot of scars on his back and chest. 

_**Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run! And disappear in the trees** _

James walked through the forest, running his hand over dead trees as he passed. Some looked burnt... There was probably a fire while he was gone. Oh well. The Voice was quiet as he walked around, trying to find a nearby city. He could probably ask for directions there to get back to his house. He was cold and hungry. The Voice would probably make him starve if it was still mad at him for ignoring it. He hated the voice. It was loud and obnoxious and it made him do things he didn't want to do because he knew he had to listen to it or else it would get loud or take control of his body. 

_**Tomorrow is another day  
And you won’t have to hide away** _

He made it back to his house. Thank god. He kept getting distracted and lost and the Voice would have to tell him where to go every now and then. James shut the door, walking to the kitchen to grab a knife. It was dark outside now which is good because he's starving. He found a decent looking knife then he left the house again, heading to the usual area he went to when he had to kill someone. It didn't take long for him to stab some poor woman then drag her back to the house. He went through the usual process then after that he ate. God. It seems disgusting and honestly, at first, James was disgusted when the Voice made him eat a person but now, he doesn't care.

_**You’ll be a man, boy!  
But for now it’s time to run, it’s time to run!** _

Well, he made it on the news again. They still haven't given him a name yet. Damn. That's sad. Hopefully if they do give him a name, it's not something edgy like 'Man Eater.' That'd suck. The Voice was talking again but all he really heard were growling noises and occasionally, he would pick up on a word or two. He did hear something along the lines of 'run' though. Oh. That's probably not good. James sat up, listening to someone knock on his door. Okay, that's definitely not good. He stood up, slowly walking to the door, looking out of the little peephole. Oh. Well... There's a cop there. 

_**Tomorrow is another day  
And when the night fades away** _

Well, it looks like James is going to pay another visit to Satan in Hell. The cop busted through the front door before he could get out. He's being held at gunpoint now. Damn. James sighed, keeping his hands up in the air as he slowly stepped closer to the cop. Suddenly, the Voice took over, making James lunge towards the cop. The guy fired the gun, shooting his chest. Ow. At least it was a quick death because now he's back in the room. Damn it. Now he's gonna have to move when he gets out of here. James sighed, rolling his eyes as the Voice insulted him. Ugh. He looked up, staring into the darkness. The room was huge and very dark. It felt like someone was in here... Wait. Yeah, someone's in here... It's probably Satan. "Oh- Hey Satan," James smiled up at the dark figure hovering over him nervously. He lifted a hand, waving at him as he slowly backed away. 

_**You’ll be a man, boy!  
But for now it’s time to run, it’s time to run!** _

He couldn't understand Satan this time and the Voice refused to translate it for him. All it said was that he was not going to like the punishment. Oh no. That's not good. Satan said something then he disappeared... Oh. Whatever Satan plans on doing to him, it does not sound fun. "You're gonna be stuck here for a while." The Voice cackled.


End file.
